YunJae: Just in Autumn
by Kyoko-Cassie
Summary: Oneshoot, YunJae, Yaoi, and let's read XD


Tittle : Just in Autumn

Cast : the most popular yaoi couple, my mom and daddy, YunJae

Rating : PG-15

Genre : idk -_-"

Warning : alur cepet, typos, ancur XD

Sumarry : ketika seseorang melihat helai daun pertama yang akan gugur dari pohon sakura tersebut, bertepatan dengan sentihan daun pada tanah, ia akan melihat 'sesuatu' yang tak terlihat oleh mata orang lain.

Yunho PoV

Hari ulang tahun terkadang disebut dengan hari spesial serta kenangan yang akan tersimpan dengan indah di memori otak. Namun tidak bagiku. Selalu berjalan seperti biasa, seperti tak ada yang mempedulikanku. Seperti? Hey, bukankah pada kenyataannya MEMANG tak ada yang mempedulikanku? Menyusuri jalan sendiri di larutnya malam, memikirkan sesuatu yang menggoreskan luka di hati, membuatku menyunggingkan senyuum getir. 'Anak Pembawa Sial', itulah julukan indah yang mereka berikan padaku, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Beberapa tahun silam, orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat hendak membawaku yang sedang demam ke rumah sakit, hanya akulah yang bertahan hidup dari kecelakaan itu. Bertepatan dengan itu pula, mereka memberikanku julukan itu. Haruskah aku juga tewas dalam kecelakaan itu agar membuat pandangan mereka padaku berubah?

Entah kemana arah langkah kakiku menuntunku, yang aku sadari sekarang aku berada tepat di depan pohon sakura yang cukup rindang. Malam ini adalah hari ulang tahunku sekaligus menjadi hari dimana musim panas akan berakhir, berganti dengan musim gugur. Sehelai daun kering terjatuh hingga menyentuh tanah, diikuti oleh daun-daun yang lain. Welcome Autumn!

Kualihkan pandanganku, ternyata tanpa aku sadari telah berdiri seorang lelaki di sampingku. Ia berkulit putih, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat yang sedikit terkibas oleh hembusan angin, tubuhnya ramping dan cukup tinggi –walau tak melampaui tinggi tubuhku- seraya tersenyum kecil, pandangannya menatap lurus pada pohon sakura.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia berbalik menatapku. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putihnya, mata bulatnya terlihat indah, seakan mampu menarikku dalam kesempurnaan sosoknya. Ia memandangku dengan memperlihatkan keheranannya.

"kau...melihatku?" suara lembut mengalun dari bibirnya. Dengan canggung, kuanggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali menatap pohon sakura tersebut, seakan menikmati keindahan suatu pemandangan. Bermaksud untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, berbalik arah bersamaan dengan syaraf motorik yang memerintahkan kakiku melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya seraya berjalan mendekatiku. Kuhentikan langkahku, menunggu alasan yang akan diucapkannya hingga membuatnya menahan kepergianku.

"bolehkah aku menetap di tempat tinggalmu selama 3 bulan?" tanyanya kemudian. Menatapku dengan tatappan memohon, penuh harap.

"aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu repot." Ucapnya seakan memahami apa yang menjadi kecemasanku.

"baiklah. Tapi kau harus tahu, banyak orang menyebutku anak pembawa sial. Kemungkinan besar kau juga akan terkena imbas dari kesialanku, kau tak mengurungkan niatmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"tak akan. Itu hanya asumsi orang-orang bodoh, akan kubuktikan padamu ." jawabnya tegas, membuatku tertegun serta terperangah atas jawabannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang mengatakan bahwa kesialan yang menimpa diriku hanya asumsi belaka. Terpercik secercaah kebahagiaan dalam hatiku atas ucapannya. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku, terdengar suara langkah kaki lain yang mengikutiku.

"Kim Jaejoong disini, yang berada di sampingku siapa ya?" cara perkenalan yang unik.

"Jung Yunho." Jawabku singkat. Kini aku tak lagi sendiri, setidaknya ia mempunyai kemauan untuk berjalan berdampingan denganku, tanpa rasa takut tertimpa kesialan. Sesekali ia mengajakku untuk tertawa dengan lelucon yang ia ciptakan, hingga tanpa terasa kami telah sampai di rumah kecilku.

"cukup rapi, jadi aku tak akan bersusah payah untuk membersihkannya." Itulah kesan pertama yang ia ucapkan saat memasuki rumahku.

Hari-hari kebersamaanku dengan Jaejoong sangat menyenangkan. Ia mampu membuatku tersenyum dengan sikap manis serta wajah polosnya. Sampai saat ini, tak ada satu pun kesialan yang menghampirinya. Ia datang dalam kehidupanku secara tiba-tiba, menghilangkan kata 'sial' dari diriku, seakan ia adalah malaikat pembawa keberuntungan yang dikirim oleh Tuhan khusus untukku.

Sang surya dengan kuatnya memancarkan cahaya, hingga biasnya menyengat tubuhku. Terlihat seorang anak kecil dari seberang rumahku hendak mengambil bola yang tepat berada di depan rumahku. Tanpa melihat sekitar, ia berlari. Secepat mungkin kuhampiri anak itu, berusaha menyelamatkannya dari sebuah mobil yang juga melaju kencang ke arahnya. Bunyi klakson terdengar melengking memekakan telinga bersamaan dengan suara decitan rem. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya, berusaha agar ia tak memperoleh luka sedikit pun, meskipun siku serta lututku mendapat luka gores yang mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

"terima ka..." terdengar bisikan lirih dari anak itu, terpotong dengan suara teriakan.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku? Aku tidak ingin anakku bernasib sama seperti orang tuamu! Dasar anak pembawa sial!" dengan sekali hentakan seorang lelaki paruh baya merebut anak yang masih berada dalam pelukanku. Tanpa perlawanan, kulepas tubuh anak itu. Perlahan, tanganku bergerak terarah menuju dada bagian kiri, merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat, senyum pahit terukir kembali. Rupanya masih terasa sakit jika mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Derap langkah kaki terdengar menuju ke arahku, menghampiriku. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depanku, kudongakkan kepala guna melihat sosok orang itu. Jaejoong. Ia menatapku sendu, dengan pasti membungkukan tubuhnya, menyetarakan dengan tubuhku yang terduduk lesu. Dengan ragu ia menyentuh tanganku yang berada di depan dadaku, mata bulatnya tak pernah lepas untuk memandangku.

"sakit, ne?" seakan mampu merasakan lukaku, seakan tangan hangatnya mampu menembus jantungku hingga membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan kehangatannya.

"ya." Jawabku lesu. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya dengan lemas, seakan tak memiliki energi lebih.

"kau tahu, aku hanya bermaksud untuk meno..."

"aku tahu. Aku mempercayaimu. Orang itu hanya tenggelam pada asumsi banyak orang. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sentuhan lembut kurasakan pada rambutku, ucapannya selalu mampu menenangkanku. Keberadaannya di sisiku, membuatku merasakan kasih sayang yang sempat kurasakan dari orang tuaku walau hanya sebentar.

Jaejoong PoV

Sejak sore Yunho pergi, sampai bulan menggantikan matahari untuk menampakkan cahayanya pun Yunho tak kunjung kembali. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia ingin pergi sendiri, aku tak tahu kemana arah yang akan ditujunya. Esok hari tepat 3 bulan aku tinggal bersama Yunho. Sekarang merupakan hari terakhirku bersamanya. Aku terlalu nyaman berada di sisinya, suara hatiku tak terkontrol, selalu mempunyai maksud untuk selalu bersamanya walau otakku terus melarang. Namun, tetap aku harus pergi dari kehidupannya. Sekuat apapun keinginan hatiku untuk terus bersamanya, raga-ku hanya mampu bertahan sampai 3 bulan. Aku sangat mengerti bahwa perasaan ini salah, tak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini, yang pada akhirnya perasaan ini hanya mampu menyakiti serta membuat kekecewaan Yunho padaku. Pertemuanku dengannya, aku ingin tetap mengingatnya sebagai salah satu memori indah yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku disini. Aku sangat sadar bahwa itu hanyalah keinginan sia-sia yang tak dapat terkabul.

Tercium bau asap yang menyengat secara tiba-tiba. Kucari sumber dari bau itu, setelah kulihat dari jendela, pemandangan di depan mataku membuatku terkejut. Rumah ini hampir terbakar. Api mulai menjalar mengelilingi rumah ini. Beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran pun terlihat berusaha untuk memadamkan api secepatnya. Yunho yang baru saja datang, terperangah dengan apa yg dilihatnya.

"JA! JAE!" teriaknya panik.

Yunho PoV

Ketika aku kembali menuju rumah, kerumunan orang berada tepat di depan rumahku, nyala api terlihat bersemangat membakar apapun yang berada di dekatnya, mobil pemadam kebakaran tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air untuk memadamkan api.

"JAE! JAE!" teriakku panik.

Beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran menahaan tubuhku dengan kuatnya saat aku berusaha menerjang panasnya api yang membara untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Terdengar ucapan yang tak mengenakan dari seseorang. Saat kucari sumber suara, ternyata dari seorang lelaki paruh baya yang anaknya sempat kutolong tadi siang.

"inilah akibat kau menyentuh anakku, pembawa sial!" ucapnya penuh dendam. Kulepas genggaman petugas itu pada lenganku dengan kasar.

"jadi ini semua ulahmu, hah? Kau melakukan ini sebagai balasan untukku karna aku telah menyelamatkan anakmu?" teriakku meluapkan emosi. Kutarik kerah bajunya, menatapnya dengan pandangan memuakan.

"menyelamatkan? Kau hampir saja membuat anakku tertabrak mobil. Apa itu yang kau sebut..."

"tanyakan pada anakmu! Bahkan anakmu hampir mengucapkan terima kasih, orang tua picik!" kudorong tubuhnya dengan kuat, membuatnya terdorong hingga terjatuh. Tak kupedulikan pandangan semua orang yang tertuju padaku.

Aku kembali berusaha untuk masuk, namun sekali lagi para petugas menghadangku untuk tetap berada di luar.

"seseorang berada di dalam, dan kalian tetap menyuruhku untuk diam melihatnya mati terbakar secara perlahan? Berhenti untuk menghalangiku!" teriakku lagi. Namun, mereka tetap tak mempedulikanku.

"tak ada seorang pun yang berada di dalam, kami sudah memeriksanya." Jawab salah satu seorang petugas.

"kalian buta? Bahkan ia sedang berdiri di dekat jendela itu, kalian berpura-pura buta karna takut pada api atau kalian memang benar-benar buta, hah?" emosiku meledak-ledak seraya menunjuk salah satu jendela di bagian rumah itu.

"tak ada seorang pun disana." Jawabnya lagi. Beberapa orang setuju atas jawaban itu. Aku menatap mereka dengan heran, dengan jelas aku melihat Jaejoong berada disana.

Tak lama setelah api padam, aku segera memasuki rumah yang berantakan guna mencari Jaejoong. Saat kutemukan sosoknya, dengan tergesa kuhampiri dirinya.

"kau baik-baik saja? Adakah yang terluka?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya terdiam.

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ucapku kemudian.

"hey, Jae..."

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"lalu?"

"aku...tidaklah sama sepertimu." Ia merundukan kepalanya.

"maksudnya?"

"kau mengingat pohon sakura itu bukan? Tempat pertama kita bertemu. Siapapun yang melihat daun pertama gugur dari pohon itu, hanya ia yang mampu melihat sosokku." Jelasnya.

"ah, untunglah bukan orang lain yang melihatnya. Jadi selamanya hanya aku yang mampu melihatmu." Jawabku senang.

"hanya 3 bulan. Dan ini adalah hari terakhir." Ucapnya dengan nada sendu.

"kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi orang yang melihat daun pertama itu gugur di tiap tahunnya." Hiburku.

"tapi aku tak akan mengingatmu. Memoriku tentang dunia ini akan hilang." Perkatannya membuatku membelalakkan mata.

"aku...aku yang akan mengingatmu dan aku akan mengingatkanmu tentang siapa diriku." Walaupun terkejut, aku tetap berusaha untuk tegar. Kugenggam jemarinya, kusematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"di sisi bagian dalam cincin itu terdapat ukiran namaku, dan di cincinku terukir namamu. Jangan pernah kau lepas, setidaknya itu akan menjadi bukti kalau kau pernah bersamaku." Jelasku seraya memberikan senyum kecil yang tulus.

"Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho..."

"hey, berhenti memanggil namaku." Larangku berpura-pura kesal.

"aku berusaha untuk mengingat, setidaknya aku mengingat namamu." Setetes air mata membasahi tanganku yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Kuangkat dagunya perlahan, memperlihatkan wajah yang terbasahi oleh air mata. Kudekati wajahnya, kukecup bibrnya dengan lembut. Kupeluk tubuh rampingnya erat, kurenggangkan pelukanku saat sosoknya tak kurasakan hadir menyentuh tubuhku. Jaejoong menghilang dengan pasti. Aku berlari, keluar menuju tempat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, menuju pohon sakura. Dengan nafas yang memburu, aku sampai. Kuraba pohon itu dengan hati-hati, seakan tak mau mengusik Jaejoong.

'Jae, aku pasti akan selalu merindukanmu.'

A year later (autumn)

Disinilah aku sekarang, menepati janjiku pada Jaejoong. Menunggu hingga daun pertama akan gugur. Daun pertama mulai gugur, menyentuh tanah kering. Welcome autumn, welcome Jaejoongie!

"selamat datang kembali, Jae." Sambutku seraya tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosoknya tepat berada di depanku.

"ung, kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan raut keheranan. Senyum yang terukir di bibirku, menghilang bertepatan saat kudengar pertanyaannya. Kupeluk erat tubuhnya, merasakan aroma khas tubuhnya.

"Yunho, kekasihmu." Kubisikkan jawabanku tepat di telinganya.

END

Tinggalin jejak yaaaa~ pai pai XD


End file.
